mount_of_the_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
Alpaca Lands
You can choose the map by going into settings while creating a server and going to a box saying Alpaca Land and ticking it off. The map is great for large parties just wanting to have fun and mess around. Notes: All of this was done with the sacrificial meter in the green Any bold text needs to be checked for accuracy Mountaintop When you first enter the Alpaca Lands, you spawn on an island surrounded by water. The island will always contain 4 Small Building Plots, 3 apple trees, 2 corn stalks, 1 mining ore, a well, a wardrobe, and an altar. On season one, 5 Medium-Small Building Plots are revealed around the island. On season two, an Alpaca begins to spawn next to the row of 3 Medium-Small Building Plots. By now, it is easy to realize the island was instead the top of a mountain, encircled by water that was hiding the surrounding land. Tip: Spawning in using any weapon-granting mask makes pleasing the gods incredibly easy in early seasons, as Animal Bones from the Alpaca will fill the meter to the max. Mountainside Cave As season four comes around, a cave emerges from the water, nestled into the side on the mountain behind the wardrobe. In front of this cave is a single Glowberry tree, which can be used to light the cave. The cave spawns four ores, which can be mined for resources. The cave also spawns 7 Small Building Plots, which can be used for buildings. Tip: At the time of making this article, Mask of Plenty can be exploited by re-equipping it when hunger is low. The mask refills hunger for free, making life much easier for people residing in low-food areas such as the Mountainside Cave. Plains At season seven, the water covering the plains shifts away. Here, you can find a vast number of things. For one, a new altar appears in the center of the plains. Loads of new building plots also appear, including 2 Large Building Plots, 2 Medium Building Plots, 2 Medium-Small Building Plots, and 7 Small Building Plots. Season eight brings forth 2 more Large Building Plots. Red Desert The red desert fully unveils at season twelve's rest period. Prior to its unveiling, however, 2 Large Building Plots and 1 Medium Building Plot can be found atop its bordering wall. 'Another new altar emerges with the desert, along with a cave housing two Mushroom Guys and two mining ores. A Medium-Small Building Plot also appears. ''Tip: If you wish to build an alchemy station at any time, the red desert would be one of the best locations due to the mushroom guys, whose drops can be brewed into a MaxHealth Potion. White Desert The white desert is a vast improvement to the red desert, unflooding at '''season. A fourth altar emerges, along with 6 mining ores, 3 Large Building Plots, 1 Medium Building Plot, 2 Medium-Small Building Plots, and 4 Small Building Plots. There are also 5 Scorpions that spawn here, making the area beneficial for potion crafters. Palm Bowl Within the white desert, if you head away from the mountain, you come across a giant dip in the ground. This area contains 7 Medium Building Plots and 4 Palm Trees. By Season